Un Pied Dans La Porte
by Terres De Brume
Summary: Il y a une flaque de boue sur la cape du prince Elfique, et Gimli n'aime pas ce que ça implique. -Réponse au 34ème défi du Poney Fringant.


Il y a une flaque de boue sur le prince elfique.

Gimli est parfaitement conscient que l'expression correcte serait 'une tache de boue' mais elle est si étendue, couvrant le sylve de la nuque aux talons, suintant à grosses gouttes sur la robe de sa monture et l'élégant dallage de pierre aux entrelacs compliqués qui décore la terrasse menant à la demeure d'Elrond. Il y a d'autres traces : des taches de boue sur le visage et les mains du prince (parce que seul un prince pourrait disposer d'une telle garde et se comporter comme s'il était absolument seul, Gimli en sait quelque chose) plusieurs poignées dans ses cheveux et une autre au creux de sa nuque, comme si on l'avait aplatie là à coup de poings… L'un dans l'autre, l'elfe aux cheveux blonds a l'air de s'être fait attaquer par un marécage, et Gimli en rirait de bon cœur, si l'_Eldar_ en question ne semblait pas si peu concerné par sa situation.

Entendons-nous bien : Gimli n'en est pas à se retenir de rire par esprit de contradiction.

Les elfes ne sont certes pas des ennemis, tout juste des alliés potentiels, mais il n'en est pas encore réduit à moduler ses humeurs sur les leurs, même pour leur être contraire.

En tout cas, pas consciemment.

Malgré tout, Gimli ne peut pas trouver cette vision amusante, non parce que la combinaison elfe plus flaque de boue géante n'a rien d'hilarant (ces imbéciles sont tous tellement obsédés par leur notion maniaque de l'hygiène que le prince des nains en entends presque les crises d'apoplexie se mettre en marche) ou même parce que, contre toute attente le prince sylve semble prendre son infortune avec bonne humeur, mais plutôt à cause de ce que cette situation implique.

Ils sont réunis ici à Imladris parce que le monde va mal. Pourquoi, à cause de qui, à quel point, et comment rectifier les choses sont des questions auxquelles tous les invités présents espèrent trouver des réponses… ils ont _besoin_ de ces réponses, d'où une atmosphère à la solennité appropriée, furtive et secrète comme une conspiration, parce c'est ce qu'ils font, en fin de compte : ils conspirent contre le seigneur noir qui cherche à s'approprier leur univers.

Malgré tout, ce dadais semble parfaitement indifférent à sa condition tandis qu'il met pied à terre et confie sa monture à un domestique qui passe, offrant un sourire rapide mais plus amusé que contrit à l'elfe que le précepteur de Gimli a identifié comme le bras droit d'Elrond lors de leur arrivée deux jours plus tôt. Que le fils de Thranduil se pavane ainsi dans un état de crasse plus que dérangeant sans que cela semble lui poser de problème particulier peut signifier deux choses : soit le prince se moque complètement de ce qui peut arriver en dehors de sa forêt (et ça serait bien leur genre, à ces imbéciles de sylves, d'oublier qu'il y a un monde en dehors de leurs précieux arbres) soit il se sait suffisamment influent ici pour pouvoir se permettre pareil manquement au protocole, qui veut qu'un voyageur arrive aussi présentable que possible ou, si ça n'est pas le cas, qu'il se dirige immédiatement vers ses appartements pour s'y rafraichir.

Au lieu de cela, le rejeton de Thranduil pivote sur lui-même, impassible. Il jette un regard défiant à Gimli lorsque leurs yeux se croisent, et le nain répond d'un sourcil sceptique (Quand il pense qu'on dit des _Naugrim_ qu'ils sont des porcs qui aiment se rouler dans la fange ! Ah !) mais ne détourne pas le regard. L'elfe blond hausse une épaule et continue de pivoter, le visage parfaitement impassible (quand on vous dit que les elfes ont du avaler des manches à balais) toujours sans la moindre gêne, le dos typiquement rigide et la nuque si droite qu'elle en ferait pâlir de jalousie le meilleur manche de hache que Gimli ait jamais vu.

Le nain observe l'elfe scanner les marches qui mènent au hall tandis que les elfes d'Elrond s'affairent autours d'eux, et il se surprend à chercher du regard ce qui peut bien attirer les yeux de son ennemi héréditaire. Il ne tarde pas à repérer l'objet de ses recherches un peu plus bas sur le chemin qui mènes jusqu'à eux (et non pas sur les marches qui descendent de la demeure d'Elrond en elle-même, comme le blond l'a d'abord cru). Deux silhouettes, enveloppées dans des habits de voyage élimés et de longues capes sombres qui ont visiblement connu des jours meilleurs, s'avancent à grands pas vers l'elfe blond, boueuses mais droites, leurs démarches assurées détonant leur familiarité avec ces lieux… ah. Il est vrai qu'Elrond est réputé pour son hospitalité vis-à-vis des rôdeurs du nord.

« _Legolas !_ Lance la première silhouette, _Mae govannen !_ »

'Legolas' laisse un mince sourire étirer ses lèvres pâles, et les deux rôdeurs abaissent leurs capuchons pour révéler deux visages presque identiques si on excepte la couleur de leurs yeux : celui qui a interpellé Legolas a les yeux gris, presque couleur d'acier, tandis que son jumeau les porte plus bleus, mais tout aussi clairs. Hormis cette différence subtile, ils ont le même nez, les mêmes lèvres minces, les mêmes oreilles en pointe… la même aura d''entre-deux'.

Entre-deux chasses, entre deux sottises, entre deux cultures, entre deux races, entre deux natures.

Ils sourient, large et apparemment sans restriction, mais Gimli n'est pas stupide et il remarque aisément la façon dont le Legolas se détends aussitôt que ses amis sont à ses côtés, le cercle protecteur qu'ils forment entre eux trois et le reste des occupants de la vallée, sans se soucier une seule seconde de la boue qui sèche doucement sur la cape du prince… des amis proches, donc. Legolas a des amis dans la vallée, ce qui implique qu'il y vient souvent… les rapports sur les relations tendus entre Mirkwood et Imladris auraient-ils menti ?

Non, songe aussitôt Gimli. Si les rapports avaient été faux et que les elfes de Thranduil étaient les bienvenus ici, la garde se serait déjà dirigée vers les appartements personnels de leur prince, les domestiques s'affaireraient à prendre soin des invités avec le même empressement qu'ils ont montré il y a deux jours quand les elfes de Lorien sont arrivés… non, les elfes de Thranduil ne sont pas accueillis à bras ouverts par leurs pairs.

Pourtant ces elfes, ces jumeaux, se comportent avec le prince comme n'importe quels amis, et il faut bien que Gimli comprenne pourquoi s'il veut savoir à quoi s'en tenir durant les débats qui ne manqueront pas de survenir maintenant que presque tous ceux qui ont été conviés sont présents. On ne le répètera jamais assez mais une des clés du succès est une bonne préparation, et Gloin a _désespérément_ besoin d'aide… une aide qu'il ne pourra pas obtenir ailleurs que chez Elrond. Il est par conséquent essentiel que Gimli soit préparé, qu'il connaisse les plus gros obstacles qui se placeront sur sa route.

Pour le moment, les conseillers que son père a envoyé avec lui se sont surtout concentrés sur la Lorien, prévoyant (non sans raison) que les représentants du Bois Doré seraient les plus difficile à surmonter, qu'il auraient l'attention d'Elrond et des autres Elfes, ainsi, probablement, que celle des hommes, si facile à attraper lorsqu'on possède le bon miel. Il a été question du Gondor, aussi, et même des Rôdeurs du Nord, dont on dit qu'ils accueillent les fils d'Elrdond plus souvent qu'à leur tour.

Les fils d'Elrond.

Eux aussi ont fait l'objet de longues spéculations : on dit d'eux qu'ils sont des combattants valeureux et des conseillers astucieux, quoi que pas toujours assidus, et ni Gimli ni ceux qui l'accompagnent n'ont le moindre doute quant au fait qu'ils seront une part importante des négociations, qu'Elrond les écouteras, et que, même s'il n'adopte pas immédiatement leurs idées, il les considèrera. Avoir l'appui de ses fils sera un avantage considérable pour quiconque le possède, et Gimli se dit que l'indépendance et la relative neutralité des Rôdeurs dans ce genre d'affaire est une bénédiction… après tout, qui d'autres qu'eux pourrait bien s'être lié d'amitié avec les fils du seigneur local ?

Oh, bien sur, ils ne sont pas les seuls elfes de leur âge, mais les rumeurs du rapt de Celebrian sont parvenues jusqu'à la montagne solitaire, et Gimli ne doute pas que ce genre d'histoire (et la chasse au Orcs des plus vicieuses qui a suivit, et qui se poursuit encore aujourd'hui) a placé les petits enfants de la Sorcière du Bois Doré sur un autre plan que les elfes qui se contentent encore d'une vie majoritairement limitée à la Vallée. Après tout, Gimli a bien constaté que le statut seul ne suffit pas, et gouverner un peuple ne signifie pas en faire partie… lorsqu'on est enfant de roi, il faut apprendre à accepter de ne jamais avoir d'ami qui vous soit parfaitement égal… ou à proximité, c'est selon.

Ce Legolas, à l'évidence, ne peut s'être lié avec les rejetons du seigneur Elfe eux-mêmes, il n'en aurait pas eut l'occasion à en juger par la façon dont on le regarde ici, mais ces Rôdeurs sont un lien indirect avec Elrond que les Nains ne possèdent pas, un lien qui le rend plus dangereux que ce qu'ils n'avaient cru au premier abord. Gimli fronce les sourcils et se méfie déjà de cet inconnu aux contacts trop étendus, parce qu'il ne bénéficie peut-être pas de la même fraternité elfique que ceux de la Lorien, mais il a plus d'atouts dans sa manche qu'il n'y parait au premier abord.

Il tourne les talons sans chercher à en savoir davantage (fait dont il sait pertinemment que son conseiller le lui reprochera) et s'engouffre dans les Halls d'Elrond à la recherche d'une distraction quoi lui éviterait de trop ruminer sur ce nouvel arrivant, cet Elfillion qui ose se poster entre les nains et leurs objectifs.

Il entend vaguement quelqu'un prononcer le mot _'naugrim'_ derrière lui, et serre les poings pour ne pas faire plus de bruit que nécessaire dans cette atmosphère encore veloutée malgré les dangers qui pèsent au dehors.

Stupide Elfes.

oOo

Quelques heures plus tard, Gimli est assis près du hall ou se tiendront le déjeuner puis le conseil, un jeune page Gondorien bavardant dans le vent à ses côtés (il n'a pas eut le cœur à rejeter la première approche amicale depuis son arrivée, même s'il s'agit d'un gamin qui ferait bien d'apprendre à se tenir à sa place plutôt que d'aller parler à des inconnus comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis) quand Elrond entre dans la pièce. Le seigneur elfe s'apprête à aller prendre sa place à la tête de la tablé, quand une voix le retient.

« _Ada_ ! »

Gimli ne connait pas l'elfique : même si les nains avaient la moindre envie d'apprendre à parler cette langue de fillette avec ses consonne coulante dans tout les coins, les elfes ne voudraient jamais la leur apprendre. Cependant, même les quelques jours qu'il vient de passer à Imladris ont été suffisant pour lui permettre de comprendre que '_Ada_' signifie 'père' et il se redresse dans son siège pour observer les enfants de celui qui tient quasiment le destin de la Terre du Milieu dans ses mains.

Elrond se retourne pour faire face aux deux elfes qui arrivent, identiques jusque dans leurs tuniques, si ce n'est que l'un des deux (celui aux yeux gris) a rassemblé ses cheveux en une sommaire tresse de guerrier tandis que son jumeau a choisit d'adopter la coiffure plus solennelle de son père. Ils ont l'air bien plus royaux ainsi que dans leurs habits de rôdeurs, mais Gimli n'a guère de mal à les identifier, et c'est sans surprise (et sans plaisir) qu'il les voit faire signe à Legolas de les approcher lorsque ce dernier entre à leur suite dans la salle.

Il s'est lavé et changé, et il est difficile d'imaginer l'état dans lequel il est arrivé ce matin.

Il s'avance jusqu'à Elrond et ses fils, et s'incline tout juste assez pour ne pas être complètement irrespectueux. Juste assez peu pour signifier ce qu'on pense d'Elrond par chez lui. Normalement, Elrond devrait s'indigner, faire une remarque, remettre le prince à sa place, discrètement peut-être, mais le remettre à sa place tout de même… mais il se contente de hausser brièvement un sourcil, et Legolas le regarde droit dans les yeux, à deux doigts de l'insolence, sans que personne ne fasse de commentaire sur son attitude.

Gimli n'a pas longtemps à apprendre avant de voir ses soupçons confirmés.

L'un des jumeaux donne une tape affectueuse sur le dos du Prince, poussant Elrond à soupirer, et le page à côté de Gimli dit :

« Il devrait faire attention, il y a une flaque de boue en haut de sa cape. »

Gimli grogne et le plante la pour se diriger vers la tablée, parce que c'est évident à présent : Legolas a bien plus qu'un pied dans la porte.


End file.
